Arme fatale
by Aristo-barjo
Summary: Joyeux Noël RuiMariko et Teeny - Stefan cherche l'arme fatale. La seule. La vraie.


Titre : Arme fatale

Rating : M

Personnages : Bretagne et Basse-Normandie

Résumé : Stefan cherche l'Arme fatale. La seule. La vraie.

Note de l'auteur : Joyeux Noël à RuiMariko et à Teeny (vous étiez deux à vouloir un NorBre) ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Corse n'avait pas arrêté de fixer Bretagne de toute la réunion. A chaque déplacement que le roux faisait, il boitait. Evidemment, il devinait vite que la cause de cette douleur était grande, blonde et avait des yeux gris. Tout le monde savait que les deux régions de l'Ouest sortaient ensemble depuis plus de cinq mois déjà. Mais une chose l'étonnait. Il avait souvent entendu Stefan se plaindre de douleurs dans les reins, les hanches et le dos, ou tout simplement lâcher un élégant « Gast, j'ai mal au cul ! ». Mais jamais Basse-Normandie. Jamais de jamais. Alors soit le normand cachait bien sa douleur, soit il n'avait jamais laissé son amant le dominer. Connaissant le caractère du petit roux, il doutait que ce soit ce dernier qui ait décidé de toujours se soumettre. Ca n'allait pas se passer comme ça, foi de corse. Personne n'opprimerait son meilleur ami en l'empêchant de se sentir un peu dominant de temps en temps ! D'accord, il y avait une différence de taille d'au moins quarante bons centimètres mais tout de même ! Nord-Pas-de-Calais faisait bien dix centimètres de moins que lui, il se laissait faire quand l'albinos aux yeux violets voulait l'entendre crier !

Ainsi, à peine la réunion fut-elle finie que Christian attrapa son meilleur-ami-pour-la-vie par le bras et s'enferma dans un placard avec lui, indiquant à Léan d'aller se faire cuire un œuf quand il protesta.

- Euh…Corse ?

- Oui, je sais, c'est bizarre d'enfermer son meilleur ami dans un placard. Mais toi et moi, il faut qu'on parle, l'heure est grave. Tu es toujours le soumis avec Léan, hein ?

Stefan répondit à la question sans même ouvrit la bouche, s'empourprant et se mettant à râler. Il voulut sortir du placard avant que la discussion ne devienne gênante et surtout, SURTOUT, avant qu'il ne doive admettre qu'il était l'éternel soumis de son couple mais le brun le retint d'un air grave.

- Je m'en doutais. Il faut faire quelque chose. Tu lui as demandé ?

- Ouais…Mais il m'a dit que si je voulais le dominer, il fallait que je réussisse à le soumettre moi-même. « Comme un grand », qu'il a dit, ce foutu éleveur de vaches.

Corse retint un rire devant le tact normand. Rire du malheur des autres, c'est mal. Rire du malheur de ses amis, c'est très mal. Rire du malheur de son meilleur ami, c'est défier la mort par éventration signée Excalibur. Or, il n'y tenait pas plus que ça.

- Je suppose que tu as essayé de l'attacher.

- Ya.

- De le droguer.

- Ya.

- De le piéger d'une manière ou d'une autre.

- Ya.

- Rien ?

- Que dalle, ouais.

Bretagne fit la moue. Sa fierté en prenait un coup à chaque fois (il n'y avait d'ailleurs pas que sa fierté qui prenait…). C'était frustrant. Et ça donnait à Léan l'occasion de l'appeler « soumis » ou autre surnoms affectifs (évidemment) pendant leurs éternelles disputes. Ou de se moquer de lui en lui frottant les cheveux avec son foutu sourire pour lui sortir un truc du style qu'il était petit, jeune, faible…Un jour, il l'aurait, et il lui ferait regretter toutes ses paroles, na. Mais pour ça, encore fallait-il réussir. Basse-Normandie était plus grand que lui. Plus fort que lui. Plus imposant que lui (et il parlait bien de la carrure et pas d'autre chose…). Sa dernière option était la ruse. Pourtant, de ce côté là aussi, il n'avait eu que des échecs. Il avait attaché le normand avec des cordes. Il avait brisé les cordes. Avec des menottes. Il avait éclaté les menottes. Il l'avait drogué de produits rendant les pensées confuses. Léan l'avait pris pour un nounours et l'avait étouffé pendant toute la nuit. Il l'avait fait boire à outrance.

…

Il ne voulait même plus entendre parler de cette nuit-là tant il avait eu du mal à se lever le lendemain matin.

Là, il commençait sérieusement à songer à aller demander à un de ses frères sorciers de lui filer un coup de main avant de péter un câble. Bon, n'importe lequel, sauf Arthur. Arthur était nul. Arthur ne méritait même pas le nom de sorcier. Arthur serait capable de transformer son normand en pâté de chat. Et là n'était pas le but.

- Je pense que dans une telle situation, ton meilleur conseiller sera Francis. Il est bourré de défauts, il ne respecte pas les accords, il achète les gens, il est tout ce que tu veux, d'accord, mais c'est le pays de l'amour.

- Et de la grève.

- Tu peux parler toi, avec l'écota…

- LA FERME ! LE PROCHAIN QUI ME PARLE D'ECOTAXE JE L'EVEEEEEEEEENTRE !

- OK, OK, calme ! Bref, demande de l'aide à Francis.

Bretagne acquiesça et ils sortirent du placard, ignorant la remarque de Bourgogne comme quoi beaucoup de positions du kamasutra pouvaient se pratiquer dans un petit milieu clos. Stefan soupira. Demander quoi que ce soit à Francis ne l'enchantait pas tant que ça. Enfin, il devait bien avouer qu'avant qu'il ne l'envahisse (comme un gros barbare) le blond l'avait bien aidé pour ne pas planter sa relation avec Allistor. Bon, au final, sa relation avait planté quand même. Mais l'écossais n'avait qu'à pas le tromper, malloz douè ! D'ailleurs, Léan n'avait pas intérêt à faire la même chose s'il ne voulait pas terminer dans un accident tragique impliquant une épée magique, des pouvoirs revenus sur le coup de la rage et un breton furieux.

Bref. Il devait trouver Francis. Le français fut facile à repérer et il s'approcha pour l'entraîner dans un coin un peu à l'écart.

- Un coin sombre ? Voudrais-tu me violer ?

- NAN ! J'ai besoin de ton aide…

Francis observa avec curiosité les rougeurs colorant les taches de rousseur de Bretagne. Allons bon, qu'est-ce qu'on allait encore lui demander comme chose bizarre ?

- T'aurais pas une idée pour que j'arrive à dominer Léan ? La force, ça marche pas, l'attacher, ça marche pas, le saouler, ça marche pas, le droguer, ça marche pas, lui demander, ça marche pas…Marre moi.

- Ooooh, c'est donc ça ! Bien sûr que je vais t'aider ! Hum…Il faut que tu l'attaques sur ses faiblesses !

- A part qu'il est con je les ai pas trouvé ses faiblesses ! Et je doute qu'un coup de pied dans les couilles soit très efficace dans un cas comme ça.

- Hum…

Francis réfléchit. Il connaissait bien Léan, lui. Il arriverait bien à lui trouver une faiblesse à retourner contre lui. Il y avait bien Danemark, son petit frère, mais c'était cruel d'utiliser de tels arguments (et puis il voyait mal ce que le danois viendrait faire dans une conversation sur le sexe). Allez, ça faisait depuis longtemps qu'il le connaissait...Depuis qu'il était installé en Normandie, d'ailleurs…Ce grand blond scandinave avait sûrement un défaut quelconque utile ici…

- J'en viens à me demander si c'est pas dans ses faiblesses que je dois chercher mais dans ses forces…râla Stefan.

France tiqua. Le breton était intelligent, malgré tout !

- Tu as raison ! Une des plus grandes qualités de Léan, c'est sa gentillesse, n'est-ce pas ?

- Inutile, j'ai déjà essayé de lui demander.

- Oui, mais sûrement pas de la bonne manière.

- J'ai dit « s'il te plaît ».

- Le romantisme breton est particulier…

Le pire, c'est qu'il imaginait très bien Bretagne sortir d'un ton totalement plat un « Tu peux pas être soumis, s'te plaît ? » à Léan. Pauvre normand qui faisait des efforts de délicatesse avec Stefan…

- Non, tu attends qu'il soit bien chaud et au dernier moment…Tu lui fais les grands yeux, la petite voix, les petits rougissements et tu lui dis que tu as peur !

- Tu crois que ça marchera ? Je ne suis pas comme ça, il va se douter de quelque chose.

- Oui, mais quand j'étais petit, j'ai appris quelque chose sur Léan. Il a beau savoir qu'il est mené en bateau, si le truc en train de lui mentir est la chose la plus mignonne du monde, il ne dira rien. Tu aurais dû voir quand Arthur l'accusait de lui faire du mal pour que je lui fasse des câlins…Evidemment, ce pauvre normand n'avait jamais rien fait, bien trop gentil pour frapper, enfermer ou autre un enfant, mais Thuthur était tellement mignon qu'il ne disait rien.

Stefan éclata de rire à la vision. Il voyait très bien son chieur de grand frère faire ça pour pouvoir s'incruster entre les bras de Francis avec un prétexte béton. Il remercia le français de son aide, lui signalant que si ça marchait il arrêterait de l'embêter pour son indépendance pendant deux jours (deux jours salvateurs pour la France !) et quitta la pièce, déterminé.

Cette fois, Léan était fait et refait.

Il rejoignit le normand qui attendait à la porte et espéra qu'il n'avait rien entendu. Bon, par expérience il savait qu'il fallait un verre pour entendre à travers l'imposant panneau de bois. Mais savait-on jamais, peut-être Basse-Normandie avait-il des oreilles ultra sensibles ?

Le blond posa ses mains sur les hanches du petit roux et l'attira contre lui. Ah ça, pour être possessif il était possessif le scandinave. Tiens, au cas où l'idée de Francis ne marcherait pas, il pourrait toujours menacer d'aller voir ailleurs…

Non, mauvaise idée. La seule et unique fois où Léan l'avait soupçonné de l'avoir trompé avec Corse (une sombre histoire où il était tombé d'un escabeau chez Christian et le normand avait très mal interprété son « Gast, j'ai mal au cul à cause de ce foutu corse ! »), ce malade l'avait gardé enfermé chez lui pendant une semaine ! Et sous la surveillance de sa sœur lorsqu'il était absent.

Et Nathalie avait beau sembler calme, elle était foutrement effrayante lorsqu'elle vous fixait de ses yeux gris qui disaient « Si je découvre que tu as réellement trompé mon frère, je t'éviscère, j'éparpille joyeusement tes tripes sur les menhirs de ta région, j'arrache tes yeux, je les donne à bouffer aux pélicans et je donne tes régions vitales à un chaton pour qu'il s'amuse avec ». Programme très peu réjouissant.

Et puis, il ne précisait même pas ce que Léan lui avait fait pour faire passer la semaine.

Brrr.

- Tu parlais de quoi avec Francis ?

- De toi et de mon Mont-Saint-Michel, répondit le breton sans ciller.

Ledit Mont-Saint-Michel était un sujet de discussion tellement commun entre Bretagne et France que Basse-Normandie ne se posa pas plus de questions. Dans l'unique but de faire râler Stefan, il le porta dans ses bras, marquant une fois de plus le fait que le roux était petit et que lui était grand.

- EH ! J'ai l'air d'un sac à patates ?!

- Plutôt d'un sac de carottes.

- J't'emmerde, bouffeur de tartes aux pommes !

- Bouffeur de galettes.

- Eleveur de vaches !

- Eleveur de porcs.

- Voleur de monument !

- Soumis.

- Euh...Serr da veg (1) !

- C'est déloyal d'utiliser ta langue.

Bretagne lui répondit par un ricanement en lui signalant que le breton était une langue reconnue contrairement au normand qui n'était qu'un patois. Léan répliqua en expliquant que le normand avait donné un tas de mots à l'anglais, la langue MONDIALE. Stefan tenta d'argumenter que personne n'aimait les anglais, ce que Basse-Normandie contra en rappelant que personne n'aimait les bretons non plus. Alors que le breton cherchait encore de quoi se défendre, le blond le fit taire en l'embrassant, serrant le petit corps contre lui alors que sa langue cherchait celle du roux. Le celte lui mordit doucement la lèvre en représailles mais répondit au baiser, ignorant le flash signifiant que Nord-Pas-de-Calais était venu, avait vu et avait photographiu (photographiu étant une conjugaison innovante de la langue française tenant plus de la science-fiction que de la grammaire).

Les deux régions se séparèrent mais Léan refusa de reposer Bretagne au sol, le trouvant très bien dans ses bras. Il sortit ainsi, ignorant les cris de protestation du petit roux, pour l'amener à sa voiture. Ils avaient fait voyage commun pour le meeting, ayant passé la nuit ensemble (nuit marquant un nouvel échec de Bretagne). Le blond déposa sa « princesse » sur le siège passager et s'installa à la place du conducteur.

- Tu veux que je te ramène chez toi ?

Bretagne acquiesça. Il préférait être en terrain connu pour son plan. Rien ne le mettait plus en confiance que sa petite maison, sa chambre, son Gwenn-ha-du-édredon, ses posters de Nolwenn Leroy, Matmatah et la Rue Kétanou, ses photos de famille et régionales, ses meubles et la douce odeur de fraîcheur qui embaumait l'atmosphère. Chez Léan, il avait toujours trouvé qu'il y avait quelque chose de sauvage dans l'air. Il soupçonnait le normand de garder des ours dans sa cave ou un truc comme ça. Et puis, les chaises de la cuisine étaient des tabourets assez hauts. Il devait s'aider de ses bras pour y monter.

Léan observait Stefan du coin de l'œil tout en conduisant. Le roux était inhabituellement calme. Sûrement préparait-il quelque chose pour arriver à le soumettre. Il pouvait toujours essayer, tiens. Ni la force ni la ruse n'avait marché jusqu'ici. Mais il était heureux de voir que le breton persévérait. Comme il l'avait toujours enseigné à ses petits frères, seule la persévérance payait. Enfin, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que le celte baisse les bras, c'était loin d'être son genre. Trop fier. C'était pour ça qu'il l'aimait. Mignon, fier, persévérant, impulsif, énergique, courageux et sensible. Bon, et vachement compliqué à comprendre. Il avait eu du mal à le suivre au début mais là, ça y était, il avait décrypté la psychologie bretonne. Pour qu'il soit de bonne humeur le matin (et donc toute la journée qui en découlerait) il suffisait de faire en sorte qu'il s'endorme heureux. En tant que petit ami, il ne demandait rien de mieux que faire le bonheur de Bretagne, mais pour ça, encore fallait-il s'accrocher. Jusqu'ici, il pensait avoir identifié tous les types de soirées possibles avec le roux et le comportement à adopter.

Il y avait les soirs où Stefan lui sautait dessus (souvent alors qu'il sortait paisiblement de la douche) et le plaquait contre le premier support à proximité. Ça, ça voulait dire « ce soir, je te domine, foutu normand ! ». Ces soirs là, il pouvait lui faire ce qu'il voulait (et ne s'en plaignait pas du tout).

Ceux où le breton se glissait dans le lit contre lui et entamait les hostilités sans un mot ou un « je t'aime » susurré. Cette attitude annonçait généralement une nuit chaude et sans sarcasmes. Juste faire l'amour, se mélanger, se laisser dominer sans protester (il était d'ailleurs sûr que Stefan adorait se faire dominer mais ne l'admettrait probablement jamais).

Beaucoup moins chaud, des fois Bretagne se contentait de s'étaler complètement sur lui, généralement après avoir eu une dure journée (à militer contre l'écotaxe en ce moment) et s'endormait à peine après lui avoir dit un « Noz vat » épuisé. Servir de matelas ne le dérangeait pas, surtout pour un petit roux aussi mignon que Stefan.

Ou encore quand, sans un mot, le roux se coulait contre lui pour se blottir contre son torse, comme un enfant s'incrustant dans le lit de ses parents. Ca le faisait toujours sourire, il était tellement attendrissant…Alors il le prenait doucement contre lui, lui caressait les cheveux et le berçait jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme.

Et enfin, bien moins plaisant, un cas qu'il n'avait eu à gérer qu'une seule fois. Le jour de l'anniversaire de la mort de Nolwenn. Il était déjà habitué à porter la tristesse de quelqu'un ce jour-là car si lui ne connaissait pas bien la jeune fille, sa sœur en était très proche. Et bien qu'elle ne le dise pas, il ne savait que trop bien la douleur qu'elle endurait. Ce jour là encore plus que les autres. Stefan avait disparu toute la journée, sûrement voulait-il vivre son jour de deuil seul, ou lui cacher ses larmes, et il ne s'y était pas opposé. Il savait que certains jours, valait mieux être seul au risque d'être blessant et cruel avec ceux qu'on aime. Et pourtant, le soir, alors qu'il s'était couché avec sa sœur, la porte s'était ouverte et le petit roux s'était glissé contre lui pour pleurer. Il n'avait rien dit et l'avait laissé dormir sur son torse tout en serrant sa jumelle dans ses bras.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent devant la petite maison de Quimper et il se gara paisiblement. Stefan descendit énergiquement, comme à son habitude, et ouvrit directement la porte. Comme toujours, il avait oublié de fermer à clé. Un de ces jours, il se ferait cambrioler…Quoique, il fallait être fou pour cambrioler une personne représentant une région. Surtout celui-là.

Comme le breton ne lui avait pas dit au revoir, Léan prit ça comme une invitation et entra à sa suite. A peine avait-il posé le pied dans le hall que le roux lui sauta dessus pour l'embrasser langoureusement. D'accord. Plus qu'une invitation.

Il ne se fit pas prier pour entourer les hanches fines, presque féminines, de Bretagne de ses mains calleuses et le plaquer doucement contre un mur. Stefan lui fit implicitement comprendre qu'il préférerait faire ça sur le lit plutôt que dans son entrée, ce qu'il comprenait complètement (les murs, c'est pas confortable). Il le déposa dans sa chambre, sur la couette noire et blanche et le surplomba, l'observant en souriant. Il adorait ce visage malicieux constellé de taches de rousseur. Tellement adorable son breton…Et à lui. Rien qu'à lui.

- Tes yeux verts me disent que tu prépares quelque chose, Stefan…

- Je ne savais même pas que mes yeux parlaient, rétorqua le breton.

Léan embrassa son amant pour le faire taire et ses mains allèrent ôter la veste et le tee-shirt devenus gênants de Bretagne. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt devant le torse pâle et nu aux lignes finement dessinées. Enfin, il se pencha et embrassa la clavicule droite, laissant ses doigts parcourir les hanches du breton. Soudain, il s'arrêta en sentant son bas-ventre s'enflammer. Avec un sourire malicieux, Stefan avait replié une de ses jambes et frottait son genou  
contre l'entrejambe de Basse-Normandie sans retenue. Un soupir d'aise échappa au normand qui se concentra à nouveau sur sa tâche en mordillant et embrassant le torse offert.

- Essaierais-tu de me chauffer pour ensuite me menacer de ne pas me satisfaire si tu ne dominais pas ?

- Non, je connais très bien le résultat si j'essayais de faire ça…

Hum, sa stratégie n'était donc pas d'essayer de le frustrer. Tant mieux. Il n'aimait pas être frustré. Il alla mordre la nuque du petit roux, s'imprégnant de sa douce odeur chaude. La pression sur son bas-ventre s'affirma encore et ses doigts se crispèrent sur le corps de son mignon petit ami.

Stefan sourit et continua de chauffer le grand scandinave, glissant ses doigts dans son cou et sous sa chemise. Le membre de Léan se durcissait au fur et à mesure de ses caresses.

Soudain, il se mit à trembler. Basse-Normandie s'arrêta tout de suite et se redressa, inquiet.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- J'ai…J'ai un peu peur…

Bretagne détourna légèrement son visage rougi, exultant intérieurement. Le blond avait l'air de marcher en plein dans son piège. Le scandinave lui embrassa doucement le front en caressant ses cheveux.

- Peur de moi ?

- Non…Peur de ça…

Il n'avait pas besoin d'illustrer pour que le normand comprenne « peur de faire l'amour ». Les yeux gris se plissèrent un peu. Il avait la vague impression de se faire complètement avoir, là. Mais dans la minuscule possibilité où ce que racontait Stefan était vrai, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de lui faire du mal.

Bretagne redressa son visage pour être bien en face de celui de Léan et lui fit une petite moue et des yeux suppliants.

- Je peux te dominer, Léan ? S'il te plaît…

Basse-Normandie s'apprêtait à lui répondre non, qu'il n'allait pas se laisser faire et qu'il devait y arriver tout seul mais ne put pas. Le petit roux était juste trop mignon avec ses lèvres roses et ses yeux verts implorants. Ajouter à cela les rougeurs sur ses pommettes et son teint pâle, son petit air de chien battu et sa position –les bras enlacés autour de son cou et le corps étendu sous lui- et il ne pouvait rien dire.

Bretagne en profita en le renversant doucement contre le matelas pour ôter sa chemise, sans le quitter de son regard vert.

- Merci, Léan !

Il embrassa doucement le scandinave qui ne put que soupirer intérieurement. Mine de rien, le breton avait trouvé la technique pour le plier à sa volonté. Incapable de résister aux choses mignonnes…Ca faisait moyen sur son CV de guerrier viking. Avant qu'il ne change d'avis, Stefan le déshabilla, un peu hésitant quand même. Cela fit sourire Léan.

- Alors comme ça on est pas trop sûr de soi ?

- Je suis très sûr de moi ! protesta le roux avec mauvaise foi.

Pour prouver ses dires, Bretagne se pencha sur le membre de son amant. Bon, d'accord, il n'était pas méga sûr de lui, après tout, il n'avait jamais dominé personne. Enfin, si, Allistor, quelques fois. Mais Léan faisait au moins vingt centimètres de plus qu'Allistor, merde ! C'était complètement pas comparable ! On compare pas un mec qui porte des jupes à un guerrier scandinave ! Ce serait comme comparer Pologne à Allemagne !

Il sortit de ses pensées pour se concentrer. S'il restait passif, Basse-Normandie se ficherait de lui (pour ne pas changer, tiens). Il posa ses lèvres sur le sexe de son amant, se réjouissant du frisson qui parcourut la peau fine, et caressa les hanches musclées du normand. Sa langue se glissa sur la chair tendre de Léan avant qu'il ne happe le membre entre ses lèvres, tirant un râle de plaisir à sa victime.

Le blond glissa une de ses mains dans la chevelure rousse de son tortionnaire, cherchant à le pousser à aller plus vite, tandis que son autre main enserrait les draps. Son bas-ventre le brûlait des sensations provoquées par la si chaude bouche de Bretagne. Stefan le voyait bien et s'amusait à aller lentement, à faire d'amples mouvements, à le frustrer le plus possible. Comme dit plus haut, Léan détestait être frustré mais savait que s'il essayait quoique ce soit, son amant allait encore faire sa bouille de chien battu et il ne pourrait rien dire. Argh. Le roux avait trouvé l'arme fatale contre lui. Finalement, il se lassa et se releva en prenant une grande inspiration.

- Alors là, Bretagne, il faut que tu…

- J'ai pas demandé un tutoriel !

- Mais tu es un débutant, je t'initie, se moqua gentiment le normand.

- Tu vas voir ce que le débutant va te mettre !

Bretagne se déshabilla complètement, balançant son pantalon et son boxer au sol, et enjamba son amant pour atteindre le tube de lubrifiant sur la table de nuit, offrant une superbe vue à Basse-Normandie. Il le lui fit d'ailleurs remarquer, ce qui ne fit qu'empourprer les joues constellées de taches de rousseur. Marmonnant un « tais-toi », il entreprit d'ouvrir le tube. Il constata que ses mains tremblantes ne lui permettaient pas d'y arriver. Avant qu'il ne s'énerve, Léan sourit et prit doucement ses petites mains entre les siennes pour déclipser le couvercle et étaler un peu de la substance froide sur les doigts du breton, sans commentaire.

Les joues rougies, Stefan prit une inspiration et demanda au normand de se mettre sur le ventre, par souci pratique. Une fois obéi, il glissa un de ses doigts entre les fesses du blond qui gigota.

- En fait, c'est vachement désagréable comme sensation.

- A ton avis, si je boîte, c'est pour le fun ?

- Ah, mais c'est pas à cause de mes doigts que tu boîtes…

- La ferme !

Les joues encore plus rouges, Bretagne mit un second doigt en son amant et fit quelques mouvements de ciseau avec. Léan essayait de calme sa respiration mais un gémissement lui échappa lorsque le roux mit le doigt (et c'était le cas de le dire) sur un point sensible de son anatomie intime. Son dos se cambra légèrement, tirant un sourire au breton qui mit un troisième doigt.

- En fait, tu es sensible, fit-il remarquer.

- P-personne ne m'a jamais touché ici, en même temps…

- Ravi d'être ta première fois en tant que soumis.

- Je peux en dire autant de toi en tant que dominant.

- C'est pas vrai, ça ! Des fois Allistor me laissait le dominer !

- Moui, ça se discute…

Visiblement, Bretagne ne voulut pas en discuter car il retira ses doigts et prit une nouvelle inspiration. Il posa ses mains sur les hanches de Léan et le pénétra doucement, cherchant à être aussi tendre que le blond l'était avec lui. Le normand se crispa à l'extrême, pas du tout habitué à ce genre de sensation.

- Deteeeeeends-toi. Penses à autre chose…

- C-comme quoi… ?

- J'en sais rien moi…Ton petit frère…Euh…Non, penses pas à ton petit frère quand je te fais l'amour en fait. Penses à ta soe…Non plus. Penses à de la neige, voilà !

Basse-Normandie rit doucement à la confusion de son amant, tout aussi troublé que lui par le fait d'avoir échangé les positions. Une fois assuré que le blond était bien détendu, Stefan démarra un langoureux mouvement de vas-et-viens, cherchant la prostate du normand gémissant. Léan, lui, découvrait un tas de choses qu'il n'avait pas du tout soupçonné jusqu'ici. Il se promit d'être plus doux encore avec Stefan à l'avenir parce que bon dieu que ça pouvait faire mal ! Soudain, il sentit son dominant frapper quelque chose de sensible. Très sensible. Il ne put empêcher un cri de surprise qui eut pour conséquence l'acharnement de Bretagne sur cet endroit.

- Aaah…Stefan…

- Ah, on apprécie, finalement ?

- Je n'ai jamais dit que je n'appréciais pa-aaaah !

* * *

- Je me demande comme Stefan s'en sort…

Angleterre releva son regard de sa tasse de thé sur le visage de Francis.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à mon petit frère, bloody wanker ?

- Je l'ai aidé dans sa vie sexuelle parce que je suis le pays de l'a…

Le pays de l'amour passa par la fenêtre suite à un violent coup de poing.

* * *

Stefan essayait de reprendre sa respiration. C'est sûr que c'était plus crevant que d'être le dominé. Léan sourit et le prit contre lui. Bretagne s'alarma. C'était quoi ce sourire ? On aurait dit l'habituel doux sourire du normand mais quelque chose le dérangeait.

- Bretagne, que sais-tu de mes défauts ?

- Hein ? Euh…Que tu es idiot, trop possessif, que tu m'as volé le Mont-Saint-Michel, que tu es un barbare, que tu…

- Tu vas pouvoir m'en rajouter trois autres.

- Hein ?

Là, le breton ne voyait pas du tout où son amant voulait en venir.

- Premièrement, je suis mauvais perdant (le roux pâlit). Ensuite, je suis rancunier (même ses taches de rousseur devinrent plus claires). Et pour terminer, je considère que la vengeance est un plat qui se mange chaud. Brûlant même.

* * *

1. Ta gueule, dans la délicate langue bretonne.

Corse : Bon, on va dire que tu as à moitié réussi à le dominer vu qu'après il t'a...

Bretagne : La ferme...

Review ? :3


End file.
